Kōki Furihata
|zdjęcie = 300px |kanji = 降旗 光樹 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 170 cm. |waga = 60 kg. |urodziny = 8. listopada, Skorpion |grupa krwi = 0 |zespół = Seirin |talent = Brak |pozycja = Rozgrywający |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 1 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 1 |głos vomic = |głos anime = Naoki Mizutani }} Kōki Furihata (降旗 光樹, Furihata Kōki) jest na pierwszorocznym rozgrywającym Liceum Seirin. Wygląd Furihata jest z niższych graczy Seirin i ma niemal taki sam wzrost co Kuroko. Ma jasnobrązowe, średniej długości włosy. Gra z numerem 12. Osobowość Furihata jest cichy i bardzo łatwo go nastraszyć. Nawet wtedy, gdy po prostu stoi przed Pokoleniem Cudów, staje się mocno zdenerwowany, a gdy Akashi rozkazuje mu żeby opuścił ich grupę, chłopak zastyga i nie może się ruszyć. Fabuła Wprowadzenie Furihata pojawia się po raz pierwszy, kiedy dołącza do Seirin. Kōki zostaje rzucony na głęboką wodę, gdy po raz pierwszy musi zagrać przeciw swoim starszym kolegom. Przerażony chłopak jest pewien, ze przegrają, ale Kagami Taiga dodaje mu odwagi i motywuje do dalszej gry.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 39 Przed Pucharem Zimowym Furihata, podczas wspólnego posiłku, prosi Kagamiego, Kuroko oraz resztę pierwszoklasistów, aby wzięli udział w turnieju koszykówki ulicznej. W finale turnieju mają grać przeciwko Yōsen, ale mecz zostaje przerwany z powodu deszczu. Puchar Zimowy thumb|200px|Furihata z Kuroko Furihata stoi wraz z zespołem, kiedy przybywają na miejsce turnieju Pucharu Zimowego. Kuroko mówi im, że musi iść zobaczyć innych członków Pokolenia Cudów, więc Riko poprosi Kōkiego, aby towarzyszył Tetsuyi. Chłopak jest wstrząśnięty po zobaczeniu wszystkich członków Pokolenia razem. Jest zaskoczony widząc, że ich kapitan nie jest zbyt wysoki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 10 Furihata staje się jeszcze bardziej przerażony, gdy Akashi każe mu odejść, a później gdy atakuje Kagamiego nożyczkami. Podczas kolejnych meczów, Furihata siedzi na ławce i dopinguje swoją drużynę komentując grę. Półfinały thumb|left|Debiut Furihaty przeciwko Liceum Kaijō Furihata wreszcie debiutuje w 1. kwarcie półfinałów w meczu z Liceum Kaijō. Seirin jest w złej sytuacji i zawodnicy robią wszystko, by zdobyć punkt. Riko wystawia chłopaka by zwolnić tempo, zmieniając go z Izukim na pozycji rozgrywającego. Kōki jest przerażony, gdy wchodzi na boisko, w związku z presją na szczeblu krajowym. Kasamatsu patrząc na chłopaka nazywa go skamieniałym pierwszorocznym szczeniakiem. Kagami i Kuroko próbują uspokoić kolegę, jednak bez skutku. Furihata otrzymuje piłkę od Hyūgi, ale wypuszcza ją i traci na korzyść Yukio. Tetsuya odbiera piłkę i przekazuje ją Kōkiemu mówiąc mu, że na swoim pierwszym meczu się przewrócił. Przerażony, ale nieco spokojniejszy, Furihata kozłuje piłkę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 187, strona 19 Podaje ją do Kagamiego, ale gdy widzi, że Kobori i Hayakawa są gotowi do obrony, jak również Kise, Kōki prosi o zwrócenie piłki. Chłopak posyła ją Tetsuyi, który podaje do Teppeia, a ten przekierowuje do Junpeia, który trafia za trzy. Dzięki założeniom Furihaty, Seirin zdobyli swój pierwszy, od dłuższego czasu, kosz. Następnie Kōki pod presja kryje Kasamatsu w obronie, ale ten go mija. Rzut przeciwnika traci na sile z powodu wysiłków Furihaty. Kōki gra przy wsparciu kolegów z ławki. Furihata otrzymuje piłkę od Kagamiego i wykonuje lay-up, zdobywając swój pierwszy kosz w historii.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 187, strona 19 Riko oświadcza, że wykonał swoje zadanie i wzywa do zejścia. Ona i Izuki gratulują chłopakowi dobrze wykonanej pracy, a Kōki odczuwa ulgę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 188, strona 6 Finał thumb|Furihata kryje Akashiego Seirin gra przeciwko Rakuzan, gdy przerażony Furihata zostaje wystawiony w 2. kwarcie i wysyłany do krycia Akashiego. Aomine metaforycznie porównuje Kōkiego do "chihuahua" postawionego przed "lwem" (Akashi).Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 239, strona 19 Ponieważ czuje się tak zdenerwowany, Kōki potka się i upada na ziemię, jeszcze przed wznowieniem meczu. Chociaż Furihata daje z siebie wszystko w trakcie krycia Akashiego i ten zauważa jego obecność, to nie jest zaniepokojony, co więcej myśli tylko, jak żałośnie i słabo wygląda chłopak. Riko wyjaśnia, że ich celem nie jest całkowite zablokowanie Seijūrō, a powstrzymanie go przed rzutami za 3 punkty. Niestety, Akashi jest nadal w stanie przejść drżącego Furihatę bez większego wysiłku. thumb|left|Furihata zdobywa kosz Mayuzumi nie docenia Kōkiego, myśląc, że jest on w stanie jedynie wspierać zespół, co czyni go najsłabszym zawodnikiem na boisku. Właśnie wtedy Furihata zaskakuje wszystkich wykonując zwykły rzut, czym zdobywa 2 punkty dla Seirin. Stwierdzono, że Seirin musieli dużo ćwiczyć w celu wykonania takiego strzału. thumb|right|Furihata zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich słabości Jednak, gdy gra zostaje ponownie wznowiona, wydaje się, że wszystkie wysiłki Kōkiego są daremne, ponieważ Akashi nie zwraca na niego uwagi i po prostu go przechodzi bez żadnych problemów. Później Furihata siada bezradnie na krześle, drżąc i dysząc ciężko, z powodu wyczerpania spowodowanego kryciem Seijūrō. Chłopak nie jest w stanie grać dalej w meczu. Siedząc obok Kuroko, zasmucony Kōki myśli, że Akashi jest przerażający. Umiejętności Furihata plays.png|Furihata z piłką Furihata's defense.png|Jego wytrwała obrona Furihata nie ma oczywistych przytłaczających zdolności powyżej swoich średnich umiejętności gry w koszykówkę, ale odznacza się wielką ostrożnością i pewnym poziomem analizowania sytuacji na boisku, a tym samym bardzo dobrą kontrolą tempa gry.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 187, strona 6 Jak skomentował Kasamatsu, Furihata jest rodzajem rozgrywającego, który opiera się na kolegach z drużyny i funkcje tylko do wspierania ich.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 187, strona 14 Ciekawostki *W pierwszym sondażu popularności Furihata zajął 24 miejsce, z 79 głosami. *Jego pełne imię najpierw zostało wyjawione w anime, a później potwierdzone w Książce postaci. *W najnowszym sondażu popularności, z 807 głosami, usytuował się na 15 miejscu. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Kōki Furihata Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Liceum Seirin Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rozgrywający